1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf ball teeing devices and more particularly to a compact device for delivering golf balls on to a golf ball tee.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Golf ball teeing devices for use at golf driving ranges are well known in the prior art and are exemplified by devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,318; 5,895,325 and 5,704,844. They all have in common the movement of a ball from a ball storage area and an arrangement for placing such a ball on a fixed tee where the user can strike the ball with a golf club. These prior devices are large and cumbersome, as exemplified by the above prior art patents and have a substantial protrusion into the area surrounding the tee, and have complex structure and operation. Additionally they do not have a control system which responds to various position and conditions of the teeing device as does the device of this invention.